It has heretofore been proposed to provide a keyboard support with a slidably mounted mouse support having a storage position arranged beneath the keyboard support and right and left hand use positions projecting from opposite ends of the keyboard support, as evidenced for example by U.S. Design Pat. No. 380,462, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,743; 5,732,910; 5,901,934; and 6,045,098.
A drawback of each of the known prior keyboard supports of the type described is that the use positions of the mouse support are not adjustable in a direction extending normal to the front and rear edges of the keyboard support, as required to arrange a mouse in a range of positions convenient to a user.